Mírame, Besame, Tócame
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Mello amargado, Matt de chico nuevo. Una declaración, un imprevisto y un final ¿Feliz? YAOI By: Jaswhit, su fiel y ahora muy pervertida servidora. LEANLA Y DEJEN REVIEW.
1. Mírame

Bueno, este un fic de 3 caps, así que espero les guste. Tardé una semana en escribirlo y re-escribirlo. Le quiero agradecer a Perlock, me ayudó mucho y me dio ánimos.

Advertencias: Por ahora, nada. Pero pronto, la cosa se pone buena.

Disclaimer: La misma mierda de siempre, no es mío, sino tendría muchos videos yaois de Matt y Mello. Es de Obha y Obata (los mataría con la Death Note de Perlock, pero se la quitó su mamá), que celos.

Ya saben:

"_pensamientos"_

— diálogos

* * *

**1 Capítulo: Mírame**

Era un día nublado en Inglaterra, específicamente en Wammy's House, un orfanato para superdotados.

Por todo el lugar se podían escuchar claramente los pasos de todos los chicos dirigirse a sus aulas para las clases, pero en especial se oían las pisadas fuertes y rápidas de un muchacho en particular.

Era un rubio alto y delgado de ojos azules, que vestía una camisa negra adherida a su no muy marcado pecho y unos pantalones negros de cuero ajustados. Calzaba unas botas negras de combate y en su mano izquierda llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, su mochila y demás libros.

Mihael Keehl, uno de los chicos más guapos y temibles del orfanato. Caminaba a prisa hacía su primera clase del día: Química.

Con su mano libre tomó un chocolate de su bolsillo mientras caminaba y le quitó la envoltura con los dientes para luego morderle un gran trozo. Antes de llegar a su clase, ya se había devorado 3 barras.

Llegó a la puerta del aula correspondiente y la abrió de un tirón. De inmediato el murmullo de sus compañeros cesó y todas las miradas se posaron a él, quien se dirigía, ignorándolos olímpicamente, a su pupitre al final del salón y junto a la ventana.

— Señor Keehl, no debería llegar tarde y mucho menos entrar de tal forma interrumpiendo la clase. — le reprochó un hombre gordo y canoso, quien impartía dicha materia.

— Sí señor, lo lamento —respondió éste a su vez con desprecio y una sonrisa nada inocente — pero dígame Mello señor, ya le había dicho. — El hombre sólo frunció el ceño y lo pasó por alto.

Mello. Ese era su apodo, así le llamaban algunos de sus conocidos y otros sólo Keehl. Por respeto o miedo, daba igual. Ya que Mello, aparte de ser guapo y rudo, era el 2do en suceder a L, un gran detective.

Por eso el respeto. Y miedo, tal vez porque el último que intentó coquetearle con un guiño, seguía en coma. Con eso, todos aprendieron que Mello era malo, y que era hombre. Aunque la confusión era algo justificada, pues Mello tenía unas facciones finas y delicadas que lo hacían parecer chica, y más aún con su corte al hombro.

Cuando el profesor estaba a punto de retomar la clase, la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, pero esta vez por Roger, el director de la escuela, quien entró seguido de un chico pelirrojo con googles naranjas, jeans ajustados de color azul, una camisa de rayas negras y blancas y unos guantes negros. En ambas manos, cargaba su mochila y un abrigo de piel de borrego beige.

"_El nuevo" _pensó Mello con desdén.

— Lamento molestar Prof. Jealous pero traigo un chico nuevo. Mail Jeevas. Por favor pasa al frente y dinos algo de ti para conocerte. — pidió amablemente Roger, haciéndole una indicación con la mano para que el chico avanzara.

El joven, algo incómodo, carraspeó y se acomodó frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

— Me llamo Mail Jeevas, pero prefiero me digan Matt. Tengo 17 años y me gustan los videojuegos. — al terminar se sonrojó un poco y después Roger se despidió y salió.

— Bien señor Jeevas…

— Matt — corrigió éste en un susurro.

— Bien Matt, por favor toma asiento al fondo, junto al joven Mello. Será tu nuevo compañero de laboratorio. — comentó el profesor con una sonrisa socarrona y la vista hacia Mello.

Éste sólo rodó los ojos y no le quitó la vista de encima a Matt en todo el trayecto hasta que llegó y tomó asiento a su lado. Le mandó una mirada asesina y luego se giró mirando al frente y haciendo revolotear sus rubios cabellos.

"_Ésta, será una larga clase"_ pensó Matt.

Durante lo que restó de clase, Mello miraba de soslayo a su compañero para estudiarlo, aprovechando que estuviera cerca. Observó cuidadosamente su mandíbula y nariz recta, su nívea piel sin imperfecciones y su cabello algo despeinado de color rojo fuego.

Pero no pudo observar claramente sus ojos, pues estaban cubiertos por esos molestos googles anaranjados. Sin darse cuenta lo había estado mirando con la boca abierta durante mucho rato, y el pelirrojo notándolo su mirada posada en él, se giró y se levantó los googles, dejándolos en lo alto de su cabeza. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro; Matt en los ojos azules y claros del rubio, y Mello en los ahora visibles ojos esmeraldas del pelirrojo.

Al sonar el timbre, ambos despertaron de su letargo y Matt de inmediato se sonrojó. En cambio, Mello frunció el ceño y se levantó rápidamente de su banco tomando sus cosas y saliendo con velocidad del salón de clases.

Caminaba con grandes zancadas a su próxima materia sin poder dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo y sus orbes tan hipnotizantes.

Todas las clases transcurrieron igual, pues todas las compartía con el nuevo, causando su poca concentración en el tema.

El rubio, ya fastidiado por el camino que siempre tomaban sus pensamientos, casi alabó que sonara el timbre para el receso, alejándose nuevamente y caminando con velocidad en dirección al patio para respirar aire fresco.

Ya ahí, pudo visualizar una figura recargada en un gran roble y fumando, a quien identificó como Matt. Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero ignorando la incomodidad, aprovechó para acercársele e intimidarlo o molestarlo. Lo que se diera con facilidad. Tal vez ambas.

— Hey — llamó Mello, pero al encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos, olvidó hasta de cómo respirar, y no pudiendo decir nada inteligente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

—…

— ¿No dirás nada?

— Fumar te matarás — _"bravo Mello, algo más estúpido no se te ocurrió"_

— Ah, lo sé, pero se hizo costumbre — respondió el chico para después aventar al piso el cigarrillo ya casi consumido y luego pisarlo con su bota.

— Que bueno.

Ambos se quedaron sólo mirándose, sin decir nada, pues no sabían que decir, perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Matt decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 15 — respondió Mello desconfiado.

— Hum…

— ¿Algún problema, cerillo?

— Ja, como si no lo hubiera oído antes. Y no, no tengo ningún problema. Sólo me preguntaba como siendo tú tan joven, estabas en mi clase.

— Porque esto, grandísimo imbécil, es una escuela para superdotados. Y yo soy el 2do sucesor de L. — contestó orgullo y con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Ah, bien por ti, creo.

— ¿Cómo cojones entraste aquí, si eres un estúpido?

— Pues, respondiendo un examen, como todos ¿no? — preguntó dudoso.

— ¿Y en qué lugar quedaste? ¿-100? — se burló.

— No— dio mientras encendía su PSP y se alejaba hacia el edificio. — Soy el 3ero.

Mello simplemente se quedó estático en su lugar. No podía ser posible. Pero bueno, unos simplemente tenían mucha suerte. Sin darle mucha importancia se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al comedor siguiendo los pasos de su compañero sacando a su vez una barra de chocolate y luego otra, y otra, y otra más.

Se sentía nervioso. No sabía por qué. Si era porque tenía miedo de que el pelirrojo raro lo superara o por la impresión de que alguien con pinta de estúpido fuera tan genio. Que más sorpresas guardaría si no. Ese chico, le intrigaba en demasía. Por su paciencia y su supuesta inteligencia. Además de esa extraña sensación de comodidad que sentía al tenerlo cerca.

Pero tal chico, de nombre Matt, ni lo miraba. Siempre perdido en sus pensamientos o su videojuego. Pero eso no lo dejaría pasar, pues sentía la extraña necesidad de llamar su atención de cualquier manera posible y eso haría, la cuestión era como. Por las buenas, o las malas.

Con esa gran telaraña en su cabeza, se encaminó al comedor y apenas prestando atención tomó su comida, para luego sentarse en su mesa habitual y seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera percatarse de que cierto chico pelirrojo, lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

Luego del almuerzo, todos los alumnos regresaron nuevamente a clases y después a sus habitaciones para descansar.

En las diferentes clases a las que asistió Mello estaba el pelirrojo y otras caras nuevas a las que definitivamente no prestó atención. Sin más que pensar y dejándole de dar vueltas al asunto, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se percató de que una de las camas (antes vacía) se encontraba ocupada por una gran maleta. _"Claro, es normal tener un compañero, han entrado varios chicos"_ pensó. Luego se dirigió al baño y se duchó. Al finalizar se secó el cabello cuidadosamente y después el cuerpo, poniéndose al final, unos bóxers negros y limpios.

Saliendo del baño, casi se desmaya al encontrarse con el pelirrojo en su habitación, ordenando las cosas de la maleta en el armario. De la sorpresa no pudo ni moverse y para cuando reaccionó Matt ya se había girado y lo había visto semidesnudo. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron violentamente; de inmediato Mello tomó la camisa de su pijama, negra y de tirantes gruesos y se la puso. Matt por su parte se volteó para darle privacidad y continuó guardando sus cosas.

— Hey tú, ¿ahora esta será tu habitación? — preguntó Mello molesto y aún algo avergonzado.

— Eso parece ¿no?

— Oye, no me trates de idiota, imbécil. Que me pones de mal humor con tu estúpida actitud de niñato que tienes. — Mello ahora sí se estaba enojando, porque nuevamente, Matt ni lo miraba al hablar.

— Pues así soy. Discúlpame. ¿Qué acaso puedo hacerte feliz de alguna forma? — preguntó sarcástico.

— Sí

—…

— Mírame — demandó el rubio.

— ¿Qué?

— Mírame —repitió. Matt algo dudoso, comenzó a girar lentamente hasta quedar mirando a Mello y luego alzó una ceja en pregunta.

— ¿Feliz?

— Sí — dijo Mello sonriendo — Quiero que me mires cuando hablemos, porque seremos, al parecer, compañeros y te exijo respeto.

— Bueno, merezco el mismo trato de tu parte ¿no?

— Ya veremos si te lo ganas — respondió cínicamente y dirigiéndose a su cama listo para dormir.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. :3 Dejen review si quieren la continuación. Ya tengo el borrador en una libreta, pero bueno, si no les gustó este cap. para que subir otro ¿no?

Siguiente capítulo: Bésame.

By Jaswhit. BYE!


	2. Bésame

Bueno, ya aquí está el 2do capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlo.

Advertencias: Mmm…no sabría decirles. Yaoi, algo como que, lime o shonen-ai. El punto es que, es yaoi leve pero no tan leve (ni que fuera monja).

Disclaimer: Ah pues Death Note me pertenecería si me llamara Obha y tuviera ora identidad en la que me llamo Obata, pero no es así.

Les recuerdo:

"_pensamientos"_

— diálogos

_Lugar…_

* * *

**2 Capítulo: Bésame**

En los días siguientes Matt estuvo muy complaciente con Mello, pues al vivir en la misma habitación se habían convertido fácilmente en mejores amigos. Y aunque fuera inexplicable, en el poco tiempo transcurrido, Matt había desarrollado esa extraña sensación de mantener a Mello feliz, aunque para lograrlo tenía que dejarse maltratar y llamar de formas ofensivas. Pero a Matt no le importaba, no, porque cuando Mello estaba de buen humor reía y eso era lo único que lo hacía olvidar los malos tratos por parte del rubio.

En cambio Mello, lo disfrutaba, pues nunca había tenido un amigo que se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a complacerle cualquier capricho. En realidad no había tenido ningún amigo¹ por su mal carácter. Lo que Mello había comprendido en el transcurso del tiempo, e incluso desde que vio a Matt, era que tenía sentimientos hacia él, pero por claro temor a ser rechazado y perder su único amigo, lo trataba igual o peor que cualquier otro niño.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y pronto se acercaba la navidad. Toda la Wammy's House se encontraba decorada de forma navideña, con luces de colores por doquier, pinos decorados con esferas brillantes y botas rojas o coronas en las puertas de las habitaciones.

Un muy nervioso pelirrojo se encaminaba con velocidad a la habitación de su querida amiga Linda, a quien conoció en una práctica de laboratorio a la cual Mello faltó por estar con Roger. Pronto llegó frente a la puerta y sin esperar comenzó a golpear hasta que la joven somnolienta y cabellos revueltos, le abrió.

— ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces a las… — se giró a ver su reloj sobre el buró y al ver la hora continuó — 12 a.m. aquí?

— Pues…será navidad y ya no quiero esperar más. Vine a pedirte ayuda. — respondió agitado.

— Ya veo. ¿Piensas soltarle de una vez por todas a Mello que lo amas locamente? — comentó burlona y alegre por el sorprendente valor adquirido por su amigo.

— Sí, pero no sé qué decirle o cómo decirle sin que me castre. — su mirada era suplicante y había juntado las manos en acción de favor.

— Bien, me encantaría ayudar. Pasa. — dijo Linda haciéndole un ademán y apartándose para dejarle el paso a su dormitorio.

Mat entró feliz pero aún así nervioso por su plan de declararse en Navidad.

— Bien, ¿Qué quieres decirle exactamente?

— Pues, no sé. Expresarle lo que siento, que lo considero y siempre lo consideraré mi mejor amigo sin importar lo que pase. Que lo amo. — comentó soñador y con un brillo enternecedor en los ojos.

— Bien, algo podré hacer con eso. Ok, yo actuaré de Mello, tú sólo di lo que sientes, como si fuera él que está frente a ti.

* * *

_En los pasillos…_

Un rubio molesto buscaba sin cesar a cierto pelirrojo desaparecido, caminando muy deprisa pensando donde encontrar a su amigo. De repente, la imagen de una odiosa chica con pelo marrón vino a su mente y de inmediato se encaminó a su habitación, rezando por que Matt no estuviera ahí.

Aunque, ya era tarde como para que Matt anduviera en la habitación de una CHICA, pero después de la cena el oji-verde se encontraba muy agitado y nervioso y luego de estar casi 2 horas caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación salió con un: "Ahora vuelvo", sin regresar en mucho rato, por lo que Mello como buen amigo preocupado decidió ir en su busca.

Había buscado en cada habitación de la Wammy's House, el comedor, la sala común, la sala de juegos, la cocina e incluso la oficina de Roger, pero no lo había encontrado, y la habitación de su amiga Linda era la única que no había revisado pues confiaba que no estuviera ahí. Así que presuroso se encaminó a su destino y al llegar estuvo a punto de abrir e interrumpir como siempre hacía, cuando escuchó la voz de Linda, pero sonaba extraña. Pegó su oído a la puerta y escuhó con atención.

— ¿Qué querías decirme Matt? —acaso comió demasiado chocolate, o Linda sonaba fría y de voz grave. — No tengo todo el día perro.

¿Perro? ¿¡Perro! ¡PERRO! Sólo había una persona que podía llamarlo así y en definitiva no era Linda. Así que furioso quiso interrumpir y decirle unas cuantas palabras a la idiota, pero la voz de Matt lo descolocó y sólo pudo escuchar.

— Bueno, yo…esto…quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo, pues como hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y eres mí mejor…

— Déjate de rodeos Matt ¿Qué quieres decirme? Escúpelo de una vez — y otra vez la inútil de Linda interrumpiendo a SU Matt con sus molestos chillidos, ahora graves, de cerdo. Mello sólo rodó los ojos y esperó.

— Bueno, quería decirte que…

— Date prisa animal, que no tengo toda la puta noche. — Mello se quedó perdido. Linda ¿maldiciendo? ¿Y llamando animal a Matt? ¿Qué se había perdido? Estuvo a punto de interrumpir, otra vez, para aclarar lo que sea que ocurría, cuando la voz de Matt lo interrumpió a él en su momento de interrupción.

— TE QUIERO DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS DESE QUE TE VI Y QUE TE AMO— soltó de golpe para luego dar un gran suspiro de alivio.

Pero Mello ya estaba lejos como para enterarse de lo que pasaría a continuación, puesto que al escuchar ese: "Te amo" de su amigo a la idiota más molesta del mundo, su corazón se hizo añicos y pronto le comenzó a faltar el aire, por lo que con las fuerzas que tenía se dirigió a cualquier lugar alejado de esa puerta, ese pasillo e incluso, de ese edificio hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque en el patio del orfanato, donde se sentó en el frío y húmedo suelo lleno de musgo y se recargó contra un árbol para llorar amargamente.

"_Si antes era una maldito marica por enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, ahora lo soy más por llorar como estúpida colegiala con el corazón roto"_, pensó Mello, pero así se sentía, omitiendo la parte de la colegiala.

Y la verdad es que nunca había llorado, o al menos no así, con esa dolorosa opresión en el pecho que le cortaba la respiración.

De pronto, sintiéndose completamente ridículo paró de llorar y quitó violentamente con el dorso de su mano, cualquier rastro de lágrimas, poniéndose de pie altaneramente y encaminándose nuevamente a la Wammy's House con su expresión endurecida y dejando atrás los pedazos rotos de su corazón.

* * *

_En la habitación de Linda…_

— Wow, Matt, quién lo diría. Te quedó perfecto. — elogió alegre Linda a Mat, quien se encontraba tembloroso y desparramado en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó con voz débil — La verdad, no creo que me salga así en el momento.

— No lo sabes, pero en el momento indicado, lo lograrás, Sé que sí.

— Bien —y con eso, el pelirrojo, ya menos decaído se encaminó a su cuarto para un muy merecido descanso.

A la mañana siguiente Matt muy alegre y con renovadas esperanzas se levantó de un humor increíble, mientras que su compañero soltaba gruñidos, groserías, golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Matt varias veces intentó alegrarlo con cosas estúpidas, pero era imposible levantarle el ánimo a Mello, ni tentándolo con chocolates logró alegarlo ni un poco. Lo único que consiguió Mat, fueron patadas, golpes y maldiciones hasta que al final, Mello decidió ignorarlo y ya. Así pasaron los días, Mello ignorando a Matt y Matt casi llorando por su actitud, además que la fecha indicada ya s acercaba cada vez más y pronto ya era el 24 de diciembre. Pero, ¿cómo le diría Mello lo que sentía si este le ignoraba? Muy decaído, Matt caminaba por los pasillos sin jugar con su PSP, hasta que Linda, al verlo así se acercó rápidamente de forma preocupada.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Matt? Te ves muy triste.

— Es que…Mello me ignora y hoy es noche buena. — dijo abatido.

— ¿Sólo eso? Si de verdad lo amas como dices amarlo, deberías tomar valor y decirle lo que sientes aunque te ignore.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro, ¿lo harás?

— Está bien. — comentó más feliz y corrió a su habitación luego de despedirse, pues necesitaba arreglarle y estar presentable para Mello.

Ya en su cuarto compartido, escogió unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y saco negro con converse negros. Luego se acomodó el cabello y se puso sus googles naranjas, para después encaminarse a la sala común para dar inicio a la posada² que se celebraría y tal vez si tenía suerte la terminaría con un candente rubio de carácter explosivo.

Al llegar al lugar, divisó a Mello cerca de la mesa de los postres comiendo pastelillos de chocolate con glaseados en forma de esferas, caramelos, etc. Iba muy guapo vestido con sus unos jeans negros y camisa negra. Matt, emocionado por dar comienzo a su plan se encaminó con velocidad al rubio para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo casi a rastras al balcón del salón.

Ya afuera Matt tomó aire y se armó de valor.

— Mello ¿por qué me has estado ignorando? Si fue por algo que hice, lo siento demasiado, pero por favor perdóname — al ver que Mello sólo fruncía el ceño y miraba otro lado con claras ganas de seguir ignorándolo, continuó — Haré lo que sea que quieras, pero no me ignores.

El rubio miraba para todos lados, excepto a los ojos de su amigo, quien antes de hablar se quitó los googles; pronto centró su vista en un muérdago que estaba sobre la puerta y al escuchar las palabras mágicas de Matt de inmediato y sin pensarlo respondió seguro:

— Bésame — soltó y luego se sorprendió al procesar lo que había dicho. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como Matt, decidido, lo tomó del rostro delicadamente y acercó sus labios a los del rubio para besarlo dulce y castamente.

Pero Mello no lo dejaría así, por lo que pronto enredó sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo profundizando así el beso y muriendo por dentro por la sensación de sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero recordando de inmediato lo que había escuchado se separó abruptamente y se giró cruzándose de brazos completamente sonrosado y avergonzado por lanzársele así a su amigo.

— Esto está mal, no deberías serle infiel a la idiota de Linda.

— ¿Infiel? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Matt confundido.

— No te hagas el estúpido, ya sé lo de ustedes.

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando — respondió aún más confundido el pelirrojo.

— Sí lo sabes, yo te oí el otro día, decirle…eso a Linda, así que no juegues conmigo, tonto perro mujeriego. — y con eso se alejó rápidamente y con elegancia a su habitación, dejando muy desconcertado y triste a Matt.

* * *

¹ Mello, por su mal carácter siempre estuvo 4ever alone D:

² Es una fiesta que celebro en mi escuela todas las navidades, se le llama posada y pues, ese día se hace una fiesta, se da merienda y salida temprano. ¡YEIH!

Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado :3 Por favor dejen review si quieren la continuación. :p Es broma, subiré uno nuevo cuando tenga tiempo, porque estoy en finales y mi hermana se roba la compu.

Siguiente capítulo: Tócame ¿lemon? No sé. :3

By Jaswhit :3

BYE!


	3. Tócame

Ok, éste es el último capítulo de todos. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado review (Taitta e Izumi Masen v.B, claro...y Perlock) que bien que les haya gustado \o/ jejeje.

Advertencias: Lo que esperaban…LEMON *aplausos por parte del público invisible*

Disclaimer: No es mío, lo saben TT-TT

Recordatorio:

"_pensamientos"_

—diálogos

_Lugar o tiempo…_

* * *

**3 Capítulo: Tócame**

La navidad pasó, lamentablemente, y con ella la gran oportunidad de que Matt le expresara a Mello sus sentimientos y es que el rubio era muy terco y hacía oídos sordos cada vez que Matt le trataba de explicar la verdadera relación que tenía con Linda, de SÓLO amigos. Por toda la situación que ocurrió anteriormente, su amistad se enfrió notablemente por lo que el pelirrojo pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo lamentándose con la castaña.

— Matt, deberías golpearlo, drogarlo y luego…

— Linda, no haré, nunca, nada que lo dañe. ¿OK?

— Yo decía. Si quieres jugar con el gatito, primero deberás domar a la fiera — dijo Linda "sabiamente".

— Con domarlo te refieres a ¿golpearlo y drogarlo? — preguntó Matt alzando las cejas de manera sorprendida e incrédula.

— Sí

— ¡NO!

— Bueno. No lo golpees — comenzó — tan fuerte — susurró desviando la mirada — sólo lo suficiente para atontarlo y tener ventaja sobre él.

— ¿Por qué rayos sigo aquí escuchándote? Debería buscar la manera de aclarar las cosas con Mello — al tiempo de decirlo se levantó de donde estaba y se alejó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Sólo piénsalo! ¡No es mala idea después de todo! — gritó Linda antes de que Matt saliera y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_Días después…_

Esa noche sería la celebración de de año nuevo y esa vez Matt no podía fallar. Quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a Mello por lo que debía poner manos a la obra. Apenas eran las 6:37 p.m. según le indicaba su PSP, por lo que se encaminó a su habitación por una muda de ropa limpia, escogiendo unos jeans oscuros, camisa celeste, saco negro y converse negros. Se dirigió a las duchas y cuando iba a entrar Mello salía de ahí ya aseado. Rápidamente Matt tomó al rubio de la muñeca y lo retuvo para intentar nuevamente el aclarar las cosas.

— Mello, no me sigas ignorando, por favor. Linda sólo es mi amiga, sólo eso. — susurró firme y suplicante.

— Matt, no te hagas ¿ok? El otro día escuché que les decías que la amabas y todo este tiempo has estado con ella — respondió Mello algo molesto.

— Pero lo que dije, no era para ella. Sólo me ayudaba porque le quería decir eso a otra persona. Y estuve con ella éste tiempo porque tú me ignorabas y ella me consolaba.

— Pobre Matty — dijo sarcástico el rubio — así que me reemplazas con cualquiera ¿no? Pues como si me importara. No te necesito y adiós perro idiota. — se sacudió violentamente la mano de Matt y huyó perdiéndose en los pasillos.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que observar como su amigo se iba para luego largar un suspiro y comenzar a arreglarse.

Ya vestido se colocó sus googles y se encaminó al comedor, donde muchos de los chicos empezaban a cena y esperaban las 12 campanadas para dar inicio al brindis y a los propósitos de las uvas.

Al entrar divisó a Mello, quien se encontraba muy apuesto, debía admitir, con una camisa verde esmeralda jeans negros, zapatos negros y un chaleco negro, todo a juego. Sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba sentado con Near, su peor enemigo (de Mello). Quiso ir hasta él, pero Linda lo interceptó y lo guió al otro lado para sentarlo con ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, pero el tiempo asaba y ya faltaba poco para que fueran las 12.

Al terminar de cenar, el pelirrojo se levantó y dejó sus trastos sucios en su lugar. Quiso dirigirse hacia Mello, pero ya no se encontraba sentado junto al albino. Desesperado miró a todos lados hasta que divisó una hermosa y brillante cabellera rubia la cual era de Mello, quien salía apresurado del gran salón.

Sin importarle que Linda le llamara para el brindis se dirigió a la salida para alcanzar a su compañero. Pronto la encontró dando vuelta en el pasillo a su habitación por o que aceleró el paso.

Ambos chicos llegaron al mismo tiempo frente a la puerto y se miraron, pero Mello orgulloso retiró la vista y se adentró a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para dale paso al pelirrojo. Éste cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, pues Linda era capaz de entrar sin tocar y así joderle todo.

El rubio se sentó en su cama y se quitó los zapatos para después suspirar y acostarse bocarriba en el cómodo colchón cerrando los ojos. Matt se le acercó y se puso frente a él.

— ¿Mello? — llamó dudoso. El rubio al oírlo se quiso incorporar e irse a otro lado, pero el pelirrojo al verlo venir se posicionó sobre éste con las rodillas a cada lado de sus cadera, y sujetando firmemente sus manos a los lados de la cabeza sin dejar de aprisionarlo con su cuerpo.

La respiración de Mello se detuvo abruptamente y un gran sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Estaba a muy pocos centímetros de Matt y en una posición más que comprometedora.

— Mello…— susurró Matt acortando la distancia que los separaba y juntando sus labios en un tierno beso. El rubio abrió los ojos en exceso completamente sorprendido. Matt lo estaba besando.

Un segundo… ¿Matt lo estaba besando?

_"Oh Dios ¡Matt me está besando!"_ pensó Mello alegre y correspondiendo de inmediato. El pelirrojo comenzó a separarse por falta de oxígeno pero sin dejar de dar castos besos antes de separarse por completo.

Mello abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo maravillo; su amigo tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados. Se le veía completamente apetecible y ahora lo único que podía pensar era en besarlo hasta el cansancio.

— Mello… Te amo — susurró Matt abriendo los ojos por completo y acercándose nuevamente al rubio para susurrarle muy sensualmente en el oído — Siempre lo he hecho y ahora sólo quiero…hacerte el amor.

El rubio se sonrojó aún más por las palabras de Matt y no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa. Sonrió pícaramente y se acercó al oído del pelirrojo para lamer y succionar su lóbulo.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas?— Ronroneó moviendo sus caderas pecaminosamente y simulando una embestida, causando que el pelirrojo gimiera en respuesta y se lanzara con hambre y lujuria a su cuello, dejando un chupetón y dirigiendo sus manos al chaleco de Mello para soltarlo y hacer lo mismo con la camisa dejando al descubierto el pecho del rubio.

Mello se volvía loco con las caricias de Matt, y no pudiendo aguantar más llevó sus manos al saco del pelirrojo y lo sacó con violencia para después abrir la camisa celeste arrancando todos los botones y sorprendiendo al gamer.

Matt sonrió y se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior desnudándose por completo y dejando en las mismas condiciones al rubio. Ambos comenzaron y frotarse entre si para calmar el dolor de sus erecciones. El pelirrojo sin tiempo que perder llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Mello qoien comprendiendo al instante las intenciones de su amigo abrió la bosa y comenzó a lamerlo seductoramente. Ya completamente ensalivados los tres dedos, Matt los dirigió a la entrada del rubio insertando un primer dedo muy lentamente y moviéndolo de forma circular para hacerle espacio a los siguientes dos. Pronto insertó el segundo y finalmente el tercero, maravillándose con la expresión de placer y dolor de Mello.

— Ngh…h-hazlo ya…!YA! — gritó Mello impaciente y pronto sintiendo como los dedos de Matt eran retirados y cambiados por algo mucho más grande. Contuvo un grito de dolor y soltó unas lágrimas que fueron eliminadas por los labios de Matt.

El pelirrojo se estaba volviendo loco al sentir la estrecha y caliente cavidad de Mello que rodeaba su miembro deliciosamente. Con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo para no moverse y así no causarle más dolor al rubio hasta que se acostumbrara; pronto sintió como Mello se movía lentamente indicándole poder comenzar con sus movimientos.

— Aaaaah…sí, así, ngh… — Matt entraba y salía en un lento vaivén incrementándolo con cada movimiento. Pronto se encontraba embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez al rubio, hundiéndose por completo en éste y tocando cierto punto que casi hace convulsionar al rubio de puro y exquisito placer.

— M-Mello…eres t-tan estrecho — gemía sin parar Matt mientras entraba y salía de Mello con velocidad.

— Ah, M-Matt…t-tócame — suspiró el rubio a lo que Matt obediente llevó su diestra al miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

Ambos estaban en el séptimo cielo, a punto de llegar. Podían sentirlo venir. Disfrutaban de esa intensa presión en el bajo vientre la cual se incrementaba con cada estocada, llevándolos al delirio. Pronto Matt comenzó a sentir las paredes del rubio tensarse por lo que aumentó las embestidas y el movimiento de su mano.

Mello pronto puso sentir como Matt derramaba toda su esencia en su interior con un gemido ronco y sólo eso bastó para que se corriera en la mano del pelirrojo arqueando su espalda, dejándose después caer en el colchón completamente agotado y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo por entero. Matt se salió delicadamente de su interior y después se dejó caer a un lado de Mello tratando de tranquilizar su muy agitada respiración.

El rubio, todavía muy cansado, como pudo se acurrucó junto a Matt y lo besó con amor. Un estruendoso sonido los hizo separarse algo asustados y cohibidos, dándose cuenta que eran los fuegos artificiales, los cuales indicaban el inicio del año nuevo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron felices.

— Feliz Año Nuevo — dijeron al unísono acercándose una vez más para juntar sus labios en un agradable beso. Después se acurrucaron aún más y se dejaron caer, juntos, en brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Híjole, mi primer lemon ¿Salió bonito? ¿Excitante? ¿Pervertido?

Dejen reviews por favor. Acepto de todo, excepto que no dejen review. Jejejeje.

Atte: Jaswhit :3

Bye!


End file.
